In modern society, technological security is an essential aspect of everyday life. However, security breaches occur frequently, and range from information disclosure that may incur public embarrassment, loss of trust and reputation, or identity theft, to breaches that may result in loss of lives. Various security mechanisms are used to protect the Confidentiality, Integrity, and Availability (CIA) of information and to provide a safe and secure environment. An example security mechanism is access control which is used to grant access to information to only authorized entities.